Rompiendo rutinas
by TacosAlPastor
Summary: Craig Tucker tenía una rutina asignada, y la amaba. Tranquila, sencilla y aburrida, como le gustaba, y esperaba que fuese así para siempre. Hasta que le conoció a él. Su pequeño, rubio y tembloroso inconveniente. -Yaoi (TweexCrag/Creek). Oneshoot, y creo que AU(?).-


**Rompiendo rutinas.**

 _Capitulo único._

Craig Tucker estaba acostumbrado a su rutina diaria.

Levantarse veinte minutos tarde, para arreglarse en tan solo diez minutos o menos, y tomar un tranquilo desayuno con su familia. Les mostraba el dedo de en medio a sus padres y hermanita, y emprendía camino al colegio, para llegar media hora tarde y que sea enviado a la oficina del directora.

Luego ella le daba un sermón de diez minutos, cuando no estaba de humor menos o más, dependiendo de la situación, acerca de la puntualidad y la importancia de llegar temprano. El chico se disculpaba, pero al menor descuido de la mujer le hacía una seña obscena con su dedo favorito. Y lo mandaba de nuevo al salón, sabiendo de sobra que volvería a hacer lo mismo a la mañana siguiente.

Ese era su diario a diario, era tranquilo, le gustaba y tenía planeado vivir así toda su adolescencia, al menos hasta entrar a la universidad. Pero no contaba con ese pequeño inconveniente. Ese pequeño, rubio, despeinado, tembloroso y jodido inconveniente.

Era un martes por la mañana, lo recordaba bien.

El día en que se despertó tarde, como siempre.

Y también le enviaron a la oficina de la directora como era costumbre.

Pero al llegar, la silla en dónde acostumbraba esperar 10 minutos antes de ser llamado estaba ocupada. El niño sentado en ella pareció evadirle con la mirada. Craig lo inspeccionó rápidamente con la mirada, tratando de reconocer dónde le había visto antes.

—¡GAH!

Okay, eso le había sorprendido un poco, pero había sido suficiente como para ayudarle a reconocerlo. Tweek Tweak, de su mismo grupo. Se sentaba unas cuantas sillas detrás de él, pero jamás le había dado importancia. De hecho, sólo le conocía un poco por haberle visto charlar con Clyde o Token, con quienes Craig si mantenía una "amistad", podría decirse.

En cuánto Tweek notó que había sacado un quejido sin querer, se llevó ambas manos para taparse la boca y comenzó a temblar (Aún más) en su asiento.

Craig prefirió no profundizar el contacto, así que optó por solamente tomar una silla cualquiera y arrastrarla lo necesario junto a Tweek para dar a entender que estaba esperando turno después de él, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para que la gente creyera que lo estaba esperando con él.

Esto en cierto modo pareció alegrar al otro, quién no podía controlar su tic en el ojo izquierdo ni sus quejidos cada determinado tiempo.

—Tweek Tweak, puede pasar ahora.— Se escuchó un llamado desde adentro.

—¡AAACK!— A Craig le pareció curiosa su contestación.

Dando aún pequeños saltitos se puso de pie, tratando de controlar sus espasmos, y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No tardó mucho. Un par de minutos después Tweek estaba saliendo gritando cosas como "¡NO, DETENCIÓN NO, AAAGH!" "¡JESUCRISTO, AAAAAACK, MIS PADRES VAN A VENDERME COMO ESCLAVO!"

Había muy pocas situaciones que hacían reír a Craig.

La vez que Eric le pegó a Clyde en las bolas con un tirapiedras, por ejemplo, él y Token habían reído por veinte minutos sin parar. En condiciones normales, esta también era una de esas situaciones en donde debía de atacarse de la risa.

Y por supuesto que lo hizo, por cinco minutos.

Pero un pequeño sentimiento se apoderó de él. ¿Culpa? ¿Lastima? ¿Destino, tal vez? Jamás lo sabría. Pero algo le había orillado a entablar su primera conversación con Tweek.

—¿Cuánto?

Tweek parpadeó repetidas veces. Miró a ambos lados, inseguro de que el azabache le estuviera hablando exactamente a él.

¡Dios Santo, un extraño le estaba hablando! ¿Y si quería secuestrarlo? ¿¡Y si quería robarle sus calzoncillos?! ¡¿Y SI QUERÍA MATARLO, VIOLARLO, ENTERRARLO, DESCUARTIZARLO, ROBARLE SUS CALZONCILLOS Y VENDER SUS ÓRGANOS EN EL MERCADO NEGRO, EN ESE MISMO ORDEN?! ¡Dios le libre, no!

¡AAAAGCK, LOS EXTRAÑOS ERAN MUCHA PRESIÓN!

No debía contestarle. Su madre le había repetido millones de veces que no hablara con ellos.

Pero después de observarlo unos momentos, pudo reconocer ese inconfundible gorrito azul: _Craig Tucker_. El famoso chico malo busca problemas al que los chicos le temen y las niña le adoran, que se sentaba al final del salón de clases y que prefería levantar dedo de en medio en vez de usar palabras para expresarse.

—D-Dos semanas.—Contestó, intuyendo que se refería al castigo. Tweek ya se había buscado varios problemas, y no quería más. Por eso decidió que lo mejor sería contestarle para no molestarlo, y que le golpee y que le robe sus calzoncillos y que además le venda como esclavo.

No Jesucristo, de esclavo no.

Craig tardó en contestar. Se quedó callado, mirándole y después de un rato comenzó a temblar. Al principio, creyó que estaba molesto y se asustó. Pero al pasar los segundos comenzó a notar que se estaba riendo. Y al cabo de unos cuantos más notó que no sólo se estaba riendo, si no burlándose. De él.

—¡AAACK! ¡OH DIOS, CÁLLATE!

Craig le ignoró, totalmente. Cuando paró de reír, se puso de pie y por puro instinto le revolvió sus dorados cabellos.

Aunque no tenían la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo, algo en él le dijo que estaba bien. Y Tweek no opuso resistencia, así que bueno.

—Nunca había visto a un adolescente de 16 que se preocupe tanto sólo por dos semanas de detención.— Dijo al fin, con una sonrisa. No era burlona, ni de consuelo. Tweek no alcanzó a distinguir de que era, pero en cierto modo le había tranquilizado. —Conozco a personas que han tenido hasta seis meses completos.

El nombre de Clyde Donovan pasó por su cabeza cuando dijo eso. Tweek tampoco supo a quién se refería, pero no le dió mucha importancia.

—¿Y-Y tú?—Preguntó, llamando la atención del azabache. —¿Has estado castigado?

Craig se detuvo unos segundos para pensarlo.

—No.—Dijo finalmente, cuando estuvo seguro de su respuesta.—No desde cuarto año.

Tweek le miró, sorprendido. ¿Qué no era un busca pleitos?

—¿P-Porqué vienes a la oficina de la d-directora a ¡GAH! diario entonces?

Craig pudo contestar que no era de su incumbencia, pero pensó que eso tal vez provocaría un peor ataque de nervios en su compañero.

—Digamos que madrugar no es lo mío. El rubio prefirió no profundizar.

—C-Creí q-que ¡AAACK! eras malo.

Craig le dirigió una mirada, esta vez él era el sorprendido.

—Lo soy.

Su voz volvió a ser igual de monótona y aburrida que siempre, hubiera creído cualquiera. Pero nuestro pequeño Tweek había notado una pizca de picarda en ella. Una vez que se dio cuenta de esto, comenzó a temblar de nuevo y a jalar su camisa mal abotonada con desesperación.

—Craig Tucker.—Una voz los interrumpió, llamando desde el despacho de la directora. Tweek suspiró con alivio, pensando que se había salvado de lo que sea que estuviera intentando el del gorro azul. O eso creía.

—Espera aquí.—Ordenó, antes de asistir al llamado.—No tardo.

Y como ya habíamos dicho, Tweek no quería problemas.

Así que optó por esperar afuera, pegando su oído en la puerta (Por curiosidad, solamente. ¿Qué tal si ambos estaban aliados con los gnomos y planeaban robarle su ropa interior? Esos sucios gnomos).

Pudo escuchar primero que nada la voz de la directora Victoria, comenzando con un _"Craig, por favor, no puedes estar llegando tarde para toda la vida. Ya casi eres un adulto, y necesitas madurar y aprender la importancia de la impuntualidad..."_ Luego siguió hablando, otros diez minutos.

Tweek se pregunto como Craig podía escuchar los mismos regaños a diario.

Aquí es dónde entraría el meme de los avengers, con Craig diciéndole _"Ese es mi secreto, capitán. Yo jamás escucho."_

Pero bueno, 15 minutos después la directora había terminado.

—¿Qué tienes que decir en tu favor?—Tal y como en la rutina de Craig, la mujer preguntó.

Pero oh, que este día se pasaba por el culo la rutina de Craig. Así que al carajo, que si el mundo estaba tan desesperado por hacer su día de hoy diferente, por supuesto que les iba a dar a todos algo pinches diferente.

—Chupeme las bolas.—Dijo.

No sonó retador como Eric. O inocente, como la vez que Butters lo había dicho cuando el anterior le convenció de que era una nueva forma de disculparse. Sonó como si realmente lo sintiera, como si lo llevara reprimiendo mucho tiempo y se estuviese desahogando. Lo hacía sonar tan natural e inexpresivo que a la misma directora le importó más el cómo que el qué había dicho.

—Detención.—Sentenció una vez recuperó la compostura.—Dos semanas... no, que mejor sean tres, ¿Sabes qué? Mejor un mes.—Dijo, pensándolo bien.—Si, que sea un mes.

Al chico realmente le importó poco. Pero conocía a alguien al que no.

Alguien pequeño, rubio y tembloroso al que no le gustaría tener que soportar a Craig todas sus dos semanas de castigo.

A Craig le había agradado Tweek. Le parecía curioso, divertido y hasta cierto punto lindo.

Y una vez que le caías bien a Craig, ya la habías hecho. Te habías ganado a alguien para toda la vida. En ese aspecto Craig era como Clyde, pero menos pendejo, molesto y gordo. Y más atractivo. Mucho, mucho, MUCHO más atractivo.

—Puede irse, señor Tucker.—Craig asintió, ante la mirada seria de su directora.

—Ah, y señor Tweak.—Continuó la señora, mientras terminaba de leer los papeles.—Espiar no es educado. Dos semanas más de detención, suma un mes para usted también.

—¡AAACK, NO!

* * *

 **Pues holi (?)**

 **Y nada, que esta sería mi iniciación oficial a FF, así que bueh, subiré un par de historias aquí de vez en cuando, aunque mayormente me verán aquí como pasiva, leyendo otros fics, mandándolos a favoritos y comentando.**

 **Si se topan este fic en wattpad no se** **asusten, también lo subí ahí(?)**


End file.
